Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to performing congestion mitigation and barring.
Description of the Related Art
Long-term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication that seeks to provide improved speed and capacity for wireless communications by using new modulation/signal processing techniques. The standard was proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and is based upon previous network technologies. Since its inception, LTE has seen extensive deployment in a wide variety of contexts involving the communication of data.
Each user equipment (UE) may belong to an Access Class (AC) (randomly determined according to Subscriber-Identification-Module/Universal-Subscriber-Identity-Module (SIM/USIM)), numbered from 0-9. Additionally, UE may belong to one of special ACs ranging from 11-15. Finally, mobile-originated emergency calls may belong to AC 10. Access Class Barring (ACB) mechanism allows a network to attempt to reduce the access load from mobile originating calls to the network. ACB parameters can also be applied separately for Circuit-Switched Fallback (CSFB) services.
A network may utilize the Service-Specific Access Control (SSAC) mechanism to allow the network to control MMTEL_Voice and MMTEL_Video services. Similar parameters as for normal ACB are given to the UE, to be forwarded to the upper layers (i.e., an application layer). The upper layer controlling the applications then does not start the services if they fail the access control checking based on SSAC parameters.